A Day in the Life of Clare Edwards
by munrobelieber
Summary: People think being a model is oh so easy, but it's hard work. Having people call on you and put orders is quite annoying. And when your boss is attracted to you, everything is all the harder. But I guess you can say that there are some perks...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: People think being a model is so easy, but it's hard work. Having people call on you and put orders is quite annoying. And when your boss is attracted to you, everything is all the harder. But I guess you can say that there are some perks... **

* * *

******Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

"Hurry up Edwards! Get your outfit on and get on set!" screamed Fiona Coyne, Clare's manager.

I looked at my outfit in disgust. It was an itty-bitty bikini that barely covered anything. Obviously the boss man, Eli Goldsworthy, liked it. I took my clothes off and suddenly Eli walked.

"My oh my Clare! You should learn to wear some clothes" Eli looked me up and down.

I was used to him and everyone else seeing my body, I am a supermodel after all. Everyday my body is used as canvas.

"What do you want Eli?" I scoffed.

Eli smirked. "Wellll, I was here to see if you were ready to go on set yet" He put his hands on my bare back, slowly moving down.

I pushed him off of me and out of the room, locking it. I put on my bikini and went out of the room.

"Finally!" clapped my photographer Adam Torres, also my good friend."Okay, now stand over there and twerk your body!"

I smized and tooched, acting all sexy for the "La Vie En Rose" swimwear shoot. I took about 10 shots and stepped off set. I went back to my dressing room and locked the door. I changed into my red oversized hoodie and black leggings, grabbed my purse and left. I called my best friend, Alli Bhandari, who was also a model.

"Wanna meet up later?"

Alli replied "Sure! See ya at Club Flamingo"

Then, I got a text from Eli:

"Hey babe, come over to my office. You know the drill (;"

I sighed, walking back into the studio and stepped into his room.

"Good, you're here. Now, let's get to business." He took off his tie, leaving him in his dress shirt and pants. He took a step closer to me, taking off my hoodie, groped my breasts and unhooked my bra. He brushed his thumb over my nipple and pulled it. I moaned in pleasure. He took off my heels and leggings and ghosted his hand over my panties. He moved them to the side and stuck his middle finger in, plunging them hard and fast.

"O-Oh E-Eliii" I moaned. He added his index finger and curled them, hitting my G-spot. "Oh-Oh, I'm cumming" I screamed as a jolt of pleasure ran through my body. I cummed into his hand and he licked it all off.

"Mmm, Clare you taste so good" I recovered from the pleasure and did what I knew I had to. I swiftly unbuckled his belt and took it off. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off. Eli had taken his pants off in the process. I saw the bulge through his boxers, I slowly peeled them off and looked at his length. I kneeled down and licked the pre-cum on his tip. I put as much of his length as I could and bobbed my head slowly.

"F-faster Cl-Clare" Eli moaned. I did as he said and sucked hard and pumped fast. He soon released in my mouth and I swallowed it all. "Now, we're ready for the real thing" Eli smirked. He picked me up and lay me on his desk. He got a condom and rolled it on, then he hovered on top of me and aligned himself at my enter. He entered slowly and then started moving. He slammed into me hard and the desk was moving. He kissed me fiercely. He thrusted and thrusted into me, rubbing my clit while doing so. I screamed in pleasure and released. He released within a few seconds after. He didn't remove himself from me but kept it in. He lay on top of me.

"Oh, Clare. You are a goddess"

* * *

**Okay, this was my first time writing smut... Hopefully it wasn't that bad? Please review and follow me! Tell me if I should make more one shots or any suggestions on the stories I should write! Also, check out my new story (which will contain many chapters), "Love Is Like A Rollercoaster" ! Thanks guys!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter update because this story was originally a one-shot. But some of you are asking me to update and post more chapters, so if you would like me to continue with this story, please tell me!**

**Thanks! **

**- munrobelieber**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Summary: People think being a model is oh so easy, but it's hard work. Having people call on you and put orders is quite annoying. And when your boss is attracted to you, everything is all the harder. But I guess you can say that there are some perks...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Have Twitter? Follow: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I met Alli at the club and ordered a cranberry martini. I sat down on the barstool beside her, carefully, as I made sure my little black strapless dress didn't ride up.

"Today was painful" groaned Alli.

I sighed and took a sip of my drink. "Isn't it always?"

"I had to be in a shoot with some egotistical, snobby, fake wannabes today, who also tried to make my look bad in front of Pierre Dudevant. PIERRE DUDEVANT." she exclaimed.

"Well that's sad to hear. But obviously they didn't succeed"

"Of course not! Even though I'm not as young as them, I have the experience, the body, and the charm." She said smugly.

"Yes Alli, I know" I reminded her. We had both been discovered as models at the age of 15. We were walking in the mall one day, and went into a photo booth. When we came out, a man was holding our picture and praised at our appearances. He immediately gave us his name card and told us to call him if we were ever interested in the modeling world. So we did, and here we are now.

"So Clare, enough about my day. How was yours? It was a 'La Vie En Rose' shoot, right?" Alli asked.

I nodded.

"Lucky, they pay SO well" she took a swing of her beer.

"Well it should, considering I was basically naked." I complained.

"You've done nude shots before, why the sudden hate?" Alli questioned.

"Well before, Alicia Kagay was my head, NOT Elijah Goldsworthy" I gritted.

"Ohhhh" Alli clued in. "The boss that fawns over you" she winked.

"Why do you find that amusing?" I groaned.

"Clare. He's your BOSS. You can take advantage of that!" Alli said like it was the most common thing.

"I don't want to use him as lift up the ladder. I want to earn my spot at the top by myself." I stated.

"Well if that's what you want. If I were you, I would chummy up with him" Alli shrugged. "I'd love to wear the million-dollar bra at the VS fashion show."

"I want to too, but I don't want to have to sleep with him to get it" I said guilty since I already have.

"...Clare... I know that voice. You already slept with him didn't you?" She looked straight at my eyes.

"Ugh. Yes." I groaned.

"WOOHOO!" Alli yelled.

"What?!"

"Was he good?" Alli winked.

"God, Alli. Stop it" I covered my face.

"Well then why did you?" She asked.

"He just- UGH. He's so charming and sexy with his smirk and green eyes-" I said first annoyed, then started getting dreamy.

"Woaahh Clare! Falling hard for your boss?" She grinned.

"You say that like its a good thing!" I said confused.

"Well duh! You need a love life Clare!"

"But-" I got cut off.

"No buts. He's good looking, smart, and wealthy, what else more could you want?"

I thought about it and sort of agreed with Alli's sense.

"Fine. I guess he is a pretty good catch..."

Alli clapped her hands together.

"BUT, he has to make the first move" I finished.

"Oh Clare, don't worry. He will." She grinned.

* * *

The Next Day At The Studio

**Eli's POV:**

I walked around the boardroom discussing the new projects that were coming up.

"Okay, Bill, we will go with your idea." I nodded. "Now let's move on to our last topic - The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show" I paused as everyone cheered.

"Raise of hands to who wants to go?" I joked as every model in the room shot their hand in the air.

I smirked. "I will be going over your profiles today, and I will post the list on Friday, which is three days from now." Everyone listened attentively. "You may go now" I dismissed.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I nearly jumped out of my chair when Eli asked who wanted to be in the VS fashion show. I was so excited, and so was Alli as she let out a ear piercing shriek.

"Eeek! I can't believe it! Three months until the phenomenal runway!" Alli said starstruck.

We were super excited as this was the first year we would be able to be in it, since it was a requirement that you must have been a model for at least 5 years.

"Think about it Clare! We are going to be broadcasted EVERYWHERE. This will be the shot to stardom!" Alli gushed.

Even though we were both supermodels, we weren't as known as the others, such as Tyra Banks and Adriana Lima. We were newbie supers, aspiring to become world class.

Alli and I walked back to the lounge and sat down with the other models.

"I can't wait to see the lineup!" Katie exclaimed.

"I wonder who get the million-dollar bra!" Tori said excitedly.

"You mean, 2.5 million!" Maya corrected.

Everyone was gossiping until a knock came from the door.

The door slowly opened, revealing Adam Torres - Eli's most trusted consultant and best friend. He cleared his throat and said,

"Clare Edwards?"

Everyone turned their heads at me as I smiled and raised my hand.

"Good, Mr. Goldsworthy would like to see you in his office" He explained.

No one except Alli and Adam knew about Eli and I's relationship, meaning they didn't know that we were on a first name basis, which explains why Adam was so formal in front of all the models.

"Okay" I said as I stood up, smoothing out my mini summer dress.

Adam led me to Eli's room and opened the door.

"She's here" Adam announced.

Eli smirked. "Good. Adam, you can go now, and for you Clare-" He motioned me to come in with his fingers.

Adam left and closed the door, leaving me and Eli alone once again.

* * *

**Okay, you guys wanted me to continue, so TA-DA! Hope I continued the plot to everyone's likings! Your reviews of support and encouragement were really nice to read and I really appreciate all of you taking the time to give me feedback! Thank you guys so much once again and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Summary: People think being a model is oh so easy, but it's hard work. Having people call on you and put orders is quite annoying. And when your boss is attracted to you, everything is all the harder. But I guess you can say that there are some perks...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I got up from my dark leather chair, walked towards Clare and whispered huskily in her ear.

"So you want to be in the big show, now don't you"

Clare stuttered, "Y-yes"

I moved my lips to graze her cheeks. I could feel her getting warmer as she started getting rosy.

"Tell me what you want, Clare" I taunted as my lips moved one centimeter away from hers.

"I-I want to in the show"

I could smell her minty breath, which turned me on more than ever.

"And is their a specific part you'd want?" I rested both of my hands on her breasts.

"I-I want to model t-the fantasy b-bra" Clare squeaked as I squeezed her breasts.

I held a steady pace as I massaged them. "Well, let's see if you have the right curves to fit it"

I unzipped her little floral dress and let it drop to the ground. I admired her beautiful body.

She had the perkiest breasts, that were the perfect size. A flat stomach and long legs. And the cheekiest butt that looked drop dead amazing in her thong.

I knew from the moment I saw her at the VS Angel scouting that she was perfect, and boy was I right.

Clare's curly shoulder-length hair framed her face perfectly and had a silky shine to them. She was biting her lip, which was a habit I found her doing a lot, and I did not mind one bit. She looked so sexy when she did that and it looked like as if she was taunting me back.

"You're perfect" I smirked.

I knew that Clare and I's relationship was mostly physical, but I wanted it to develop, and turn into a real love.

I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but as attracted as I am to her body, I was even more attracted to her smarts.

She was a model since a very young age, but continued on with school. She had gotten a full scholarship to Princeton, but turned it down so she could stay in the modeling industry of New York.

And because of her turning down the the scholarship, she became a VS Angel the next month.

"Eli? Did you want me to, uhm, you know..." She moved her eyes from my face to my crotch.

"Oh, no" I replied.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Sit down, Clare" I said as I walked back to my desk and said in my chair.

She did as I said and sat down across from me.

"I know we've been having a..." I paused to make sure that I was using the right words. "a intimate relationship"

She nodded.

"And I like that, but I would like us to have something together other than pleasure."

She looked at me blankly.

"What I mean, is that I want to develop a real relationship with you" I clarified. "I like you Clare"

She smiled, "I like you too"

I grinned, "Well then, why don't I take you out on a proper date tomorrow? You don't have work."

"I'm free tomorrow" She replied.

"Good, then I will call you later for the details. You may go now" I dismissed smiling.

As she got up, I quickly said, "But put your clothes on first"

She giggled, "I know, Eli"

She bent down and pulled the dress up. "Can you zip it up for me?"

"Of course" I said as I did so.

She walked to the door and before she turned the handle, she purred,

"I'll be waiting for your call"

I smirked as she then opened the door and walked away.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I couldn't believe what had happened in Eli's office. I walked back to the lounge and started packing up my stuff as it was time to go.

"So what did he want?" Alli asked.

I smiled. "I'll tell you when we get out of here."

"Hurry up then!" She gushed.

I laughed as I quickly put my things back in my purse.

In the car:

Clare's POV:

"So?" Alli asked impatiently.

"Wellllll" I dragged teasingly

Alli glared at me.

"Woaaah! Tone down the stare, girl!" I joked. "Fine, fine! I'll tell you! So I went in and Eli asked me about what part I wanted for the VS fashion show, and I said the fantasy bra. Then..." I smiled. "HE ASKED ME OUT!" I squealed.

"OHMYGOSH!" Alli screamed.

"I know right? He actually asked me out!" I said again, not actually believing that it happened.

"I TOLD YOUUU!" Alli gloated.

I laughed, I was actually happy that she was right.

"So when, where, and what are you guys doing?" Alli dished for details.

"It's tomorrow, but I don't know about anything else, he's going to call me later on today" I explained.

Alli shrieked. "I can't believe it!" she singsonged. "My little Clarebear is growing up!" she said wiping away fake tears.

"Yes yes, drama queen. Are you done freaking out yet? Cause I want to go home" I teased.

"Go home?!" Alli exclaimed. "We're going shopping!" She said in a 'duh' voice. "You're going to need a drop dead gorgeous outfit for tomorrow!"

I sighed, knowing that she would've budge. "Fine" I smiled.

"Yay!" Alli cheered. "Now hurry up and place your foot on the gas pedal already!" She rushed.

I laughed and put on my seatbelt. "Okay, master" I joked.

And we both burst out laughing as I started driving to Soho.

* * *

**I updated as soon as possible for all of you - my fantastic readers ! I love the reviews you guys are giving me! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Summary: People think being a model is oh so easy, but it's hard work. Having people call on you and put orders is quite annoying. And when your boss is attracted to you, everything is all the harder. But I guess you can say that there are some perks...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

Back Home:

**Alli's POV:**

"Now THAT is what I call shopping till you drop!" I exclaimed as we walked into the house. I dropped the bags onto the hardwood floor and took of my heels, plopping down on the couch.

"Hey, you could've held the door for me!" Clare panted as she squeezed through. She also dropped the bags and bounced down beside me.

"And why did we buy so much clothes again?" Clare raised her eyebrow.

"Well its for you dateeee" I singsonged.

"It's one date, but I got ten outfits... Perfect sense right there" Clare said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you don't even know what you're doing on the date yet! Better prepared than sorry!"

Clare sighed. "I guess you're right, but he hasn't even called yet"

*Ring Ring*

"Right on cue" I winked.

Clare looked at her phone and took a big breath before answering.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

"H-hello?" I shakily picked up.

"Clare?" Eli replied with the husky voice of his.

"Yes, I'm here"

"Well I wanted to tell you that I have plans for us at noon tomorrow up till midnight"

"Oh okay, what should I wear?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Just something casual, but not too unclassy, though you're never not classy"

I blushed. "O-okay, see you tomorrow at noon?"

"See you Clare" He said huskily one more time.

I ended the call and looked at Alli, who seemed as if she was about to explode.

"AHHHH!" Alli screamed.

I covered my ears and grimaced.

"You got a date, with Eli Goldsworthy" she sang.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The Next Day

**Clare's POV:**

I got up at 10 AM. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and went down for breakfast. I poured myself some milk and cereal and cut in some strawberries.

"Good Morning Clare!" Alli chirped.

I loved how Alli was always so cheerful no matter when and where.

"Good Morning to you too"

She poured herself some milk and cereal too, but cut in bananas instead.

"So, date's in 2 hours" Alli said between bites.

"Yea, I'm going to get ready after this"

"I'll help" Alli smiled.

We finished our cereal and went through the bags of clothes we had bought yesterday.

"How about this one?" Alli asked holding up a red bustier dress.

"Nooo, it's a casual kind of date" I reminded.

Alli nodded and kept on going through the bags.

"How about the dark wash skinnies with this sparkly gold tank?" I asked.

"Hmm... Paired with the gold stilettos..." Alli imagined the outfit. "It's perfect!" She bursted.

I giggled and she joined.

"Well go and try it on now!" Alli shooed me into my room with the clothes and shoes.

I put them on and came up, did a 360 twirl and Alli put both fingers up.

"Now let's do makeup!" Alli dragged me to sit down at the vanity desk.

"I think we'll go for a natural glow" Alli studied.

She put on some foundation and a slight blush on my cheeks. She added some mascara and some nude lipstick.

"Voila!" She clapped her hands.

"It looks great Alli" I admired her work. Alli was a great makeup artist, she could do very well in that profession if she wasn't a model.

"I know" she said kiddingly.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 AM.

"Wanna watch Magic Mike as we wait for Eli" I suggested.

"Watch Channing Tatum... do I really need to answer that?" Alli joked.

We turned it on and gawked at how hot Channing Tatum was, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and there he was. Eli was wearing a black V-neck with a gold tie and black jeans. He had a bouquet pink roses in his hands.

"Looks like we're matching" Eli smirked as he looked me up and down.

"I guess we are" I giggled.

"These are for you" Eli handed me the flowers.

"Aww, thank you" I took them and told Eli to come in as I put them in a vase. I came back and saw Eli standing beside the couch.

"So, you like male strippers?" Eli cocked his eyebrow.

I blushed.

"Of course! Who doesn't?" Alli piped in.

Eli chuckled. "Well maybe I should be one myself then" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I turned an even darker shade of red.

"Well Clare, shall we?" Eli put his hand out.

"We shall" I smiled as Eli escorted me out the door and into the elevator.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the long wait on such a short chapter :$ It's been a super busy week, lots of tests and exams... Next chapter will be the big date (; Thanks for the awesome feedback! Review and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Summary: People think being a model is oh so easy, but it's hard work. Having people call on you and put orders is quite annoying. And when your boss is attracted to you, everything is all the harder. But I guess you can say that there are some perks...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Eli escorted me into his black mustang and drove off. He turned on the radio and Justin Bieber's song came on.

_~ We're gonna party like its 3012 tonight ~_

I sang along.

Eli chuckled. "You like Bieber?" He asked amused.

"A little" I shrugged nonchalantly.

But truthfully, I was a huge belieber.

"Well, this is suppose to be a surprise" He trailed "But Justin Bieber will be performing at the VS fashion show"

I squealed. "Seriously?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Eli laughed. "I'm guessing you like Bieber more than just a little"

I blushed.

"No worries, I like that guy too" He winked.

"Oh really?" I challenged. "Sing"

Eli cleared his voice and sang along with the song.

_~ Body rock, girl I can feel your body rock ~_

I giggled.

"Enjoying my incredible singing voice?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Definitely" I smiled. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" He singsonged.

"Fine" I pouted.

"Don't try to flirt your way into finding out" He teased.

"I'm sure I can squeeze it out of you" I winked.

"Hot." He smirked.

I blushed and sat quietly.

"Quiet now aren't we?" He stated jokingly.

"Very funny"

"Well we're here now" He swerved the car and parked.

I looked outside and saw Battery Park, which could only mean one thing.

"We're going to the Statue of Liberty" I gasped.

He chuckled. "Indeed, have you been there before?"

I shook my head. "My hometown was Toronto and when I got discovered, I moved here. But I've always been so busy with bookings and runways that I've never really got to go to any of 'New York's Attractions'" I explained.

"Then let's get going!" He got out of the car and ran to my side, escorting me.

"What a gentlemen" I joked.

"Of course" He winked. "Today, I will be your tour guide, the finest in this case"

I giggled and put my hand on his as he brought me to the dock.

"So today, we will be boarding the _Goldsworthy" _He stopped.

I looked to where he was pointing, and saw a very big yacht.

My eyes widened as my jaw dropped.

"She's quite a beauty, ain't she?" He patted the boat.

I stuttered. "Th-that's yours"

"Bought her fresh in 2010" He chuckled. "So, are you going to jump in?"

I nodded and stepped into the boat.

The yacht was even nicer inside. It had snow white leather chairs and couches, a nice kitchen with marble countertops, three bedrooms and two washrooms.

_Man, this is nicer than my apartment!_

"So what do you think?" Eli asked as he finished the tour of his boat.

"It's breathtaking" I said in awe.

"Well let's see how well she runs for me" He turned on the ignition and the boat purred smoothly.

"Good girl" Eli patted the boat.

I giggled. "You treat her like your dog"

"I treat her BETTER than how others treat a dog" He winked.

Eli pressed the gas pedal and the boat glided across the blue waters.

"Faster?" He asked.

I nodded and walked to the front of the boat. I put my arms out and let my hair fly with the wind.

I felt a pair of arms wrap my waist.

"Hey Rose" Eli whispered.

I smiled. "Jack, I'm flying!" I played along.

We laughed and goofed off, then I saw the Statue of Liberty.

"Look! I see it!" I pointed it out to Eli.

"Okay, let me pull up as close as we can" He got back behind the steering wheel.

Eli stopped at a fair distance away, as you weren't allowed to go too close.

We admired the statue and took some pictures.

"I'm done now, we can go" I smiled.

"Want to try driving it?" Eli asked.

"I would like to, but I don't know how to" I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, it's easy! And I'll be at your side" Eli allowed me to sit down in the driver's seat.

"Now press the gas pedal lightly and head back to the dock" He pointed out.

I did as he said and I managed to get us back.

"Okay, now let me park" Eli suggested.

I complied and he did as he said. We got off the boat and headed back to the car.

"That was one of the best things I've ever done" I smiled.

"Hey, it's only 2 PM, there's more" He winked. "But first, it is time for lunch" He grinned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're already here" He stopped and pointed to a wooden gazebo with a blanket and picnic basket inside.

I was amazed at how much effort Eli had put into the date and couldn't stop smiling as we sat down.

"So, would you like some apple cider?" He popped the cork.

I giggled and nodded.

He passed me the glass and I took a sip, as did he.

"I brought us some of the finest turkey and swiss sandwiches, with some potato salad." He brought the food out of the basket.

We ate and talked, I felt really comfortable.

"Now, let's get to dessert" Eli pulled out a chocolate cake. He brought out two new forks. "Let's dig in!" And we did.

After we finished the picnic and we took a stroll around and went back to the car.

"So where are we going now?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt

Eli shifted the gear to drive. "Again with all the questions" Eli complained jokingly. "Like before, it's a surprise" He winked.

"Well, I can't wait to see what it is" I winked back.

* * *

**Okay, so that's part 1 of the date! Hope it was to everyone's liking! I will post the next chapter containing part 2 of the date either in 5 days or after 10 reviews, whichever one comes first! So review and follow! Thanks (:**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**Summary: People think being a model is oh so easy, but it's hard work. Having people call on you and put orders is quite annoying. And when your boss is attracted to you, everything is all the harder. But I guess you can say that there are some perks...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

We drove through the busy streets of New York when we stopped in front of Gershwin Theatre.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Eli smirked. "Well why don't we find out?" He got out of the car and escorted me.

We walked in and went up the escalator. Then we entered the theatre. I saw a full house of people whispering and murmuring excitedly.

"Are we watching a show?" I wondered.

"Indeed we are!" Eli chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't know the famous broadway musical that plays here?" Eli gasped dramatically.

I shook my head.

"We are watching the famous Wicked!" He announced.

"Seriously?!" I was so surprised. I have always wanted to watch a broadway musical!

"Seriously" Eli said in a high school girl voice.

I giggled.

"Let's find our seats!" Eli took my hand and got us to an usher and handed him our tickets. The nice man brought us down to where the stage was. We were sitting on the floor. right in the centre of the first row.

"How did you get such good seats?" I gaped.

"I have connections" Eli winked as the lights dimmed while music soared throughout the theatre.

Glinda, the good queen of the North appeared on the stage with a few munchkins. They burst into a song and sang happily.

The magnificent play continued and then it was intermission.

"Do you want something to eat or go to the restroom?" Eli asked.

"Sure" I smiled and got up and followed Eli's trail.

We went outside and split to go to the washroom. Then we went out and went to the concession stand.

"Sweet or salty?" Eli asked.

"Hmm..." I thought while brushing my imaginary beard for dramatic effect. "Sweet" I grinned.

Eli bought a bag of licorice, and a bag of kettle corn. He also bought a cold, hard cup of liquor for himself and a strawberry daiquiri for me.

We walked back to the theatre and sat down as the show started once again.

I ate some licorice and when I was done, I put my hand in the popcorn back for some. When I did, I met hands with Eli. I didn't move away, neither did he, after a moment, he grabbed my hand and brought it out of the bag and put it on the seat handle.

I blushed and looked over at Eli, who happened to be looking over at me too. He caught a glimpse of my rosy cheeks and winked at me before looking back at the play, which brought my blush to a whole other level.

We stayed this way until the ending, which was so sweet and brought me to see the "Wizard Of Oz" in a complete different light.

I teared up slightly at the amazing friendship shown in the play and clapped and cheered when the cast came out to take a bow.

The lights then went up and everyone started to leave the theatre. I was about to get up but Eli gripped his hands for me to stay down.

"You're very eager, ClareBear" Eli grinned. "We still have an activity before leaving the theatre."

I was confused as we already watched the musical. What else was there left to do in our seats?

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps come back onto the stage, and it was the Wicked cast.

I gasped.

"Surprise" Eli smirked.

Richard H. Blake, who played Fiyero, came up to me. "So you're the beautiful Clare" He smiled and kissed my hand as he bowed down.

Then Richard turned to Eli and gave him a fist bump. "Hey bro!"

"You two know each other?!" I said surprised.

"I told you I had connections" Eli winked.

We stayed for a while and talked to the cast and took some pictures. Then we bought matching keychains as a memorial before leaving Gershwin Theatre. It was 7 PM and quite dark out when we stepped out of the theatre and into the car.

"That was amazing" I said breathtaken.

"And it's only going to get more amazing" Eli grinned. "Ready for the last part of the date?" He asked.

"Definitely" I smiled back and buckled my seatbelt, ready for the next part of the ride.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you guys SOO much for the awesome reviews and comments! You make me want to continue writing and boost my confidence (': I know you guys reached 10 reviews a few days ago, but I was really busy, so sorry! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue reviewing! 10 reviews + or 3 days before the next chapter! Thanks (:**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**Summary: People think being a model is oh so easy, but it's hard work. Having people call on you and put orders is quite annoying. And when your boss is attracted to you, everything is all the harder. But I guess you can say that there are some perks...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Eli drove into the front yard of a grand mansion.

"What are we doing here? And where is here?" I questioned.

"So many questions, so little time" He smirked. "Come on, we're going to be late" He got out of the car and I followed suit.

He took out keys from his pocket and opened the front door. "Welcome to Casa Goldsworthy" He welcomed.

A buff man and a petite blond ran to the door. They both hugged Eli tightly, then turned to face me.

"Oh, look! This is the beautiful Clare!" The girl hugged me. "I'm Eli's mom" She smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Goldsworthy" I smiled back.

"Don't call me that! I like to be the cool mom" She winked. "Call me Cece"

"Okay" I giggled. "Hi Cece and hi to you too, Mr. Goldsworthy" I turned to Eli's dad.

"Again with the Mr and Mrs." He chuckled deeply. "Call me Bullfrog"

"Oh, nice to meet you Bullfrog" I smiled at how _chill _Eli's parents were.

"Come on, let's sit down and eat dinner, ClareBear" Bullfrog leaded me into the house.

Eli held my hand and brought me to the dinner table. Bullfrog and Cece sat on one side of the table, while Eli and I sat on the other with me facing Cece.

We ate and talked a bit about each other. "This pot roast is really good, Cece"

"Oh hush, it's not that good" She waved off.

"No, really! It's the best I've ever eaten!" I persisted.

Cece smiled. "Baby boy, this one's a keeper"

I blushed as Eli said, "I know"

We finished our meal when Cece and Bullfrog got up to get dessert.

"I hope you like lemon meringue pie!" Cece set down new plates.

Bullfrog came in and set down a tub of vanilla bean ice cream.

"I hope y'all like ice cream" Bullfrog smirked.

I smiled. "Of course"

Eli laughed, "She likes her sweets alright" He winked.

Cece cut up the pie as Bullfrog scooped a spoonful of ice cream on top of each piece. Eli handed me my plate and we all digged in.

"This is REALLY good" I moaned at the pie and ice cream melting in my mouth

Bullfrog chuckled. "I second that!" He said as he put a big forkful of pie in his mouth as also.

After dinner, we hung out for a while, then Eli and I left. We got back into the car.

"Your parents are really nice"

"I know they are" He winked. "So, this concludes our first date, hopefully not last?"

I smiled. "I think there'll be more" I winked.

"Good" Eli leaned in and captured my lips in a kiss.

We started off slow and sweet, but it soon turned to a needy, lustful kiss.

After who knows how long, Eli broke from the kiss.

"I think we should continue this somewhere else" He breathed.

I nodded. "My house?"

He smirked and we drove off.

* * *

We walked into my apartment and we wasted no time. I wrapped my legs around him and we started making out. We stumbled into my room and fell onto the bed. I was on top of and started to dry hump him. I could feel him getting hard beneath me.

"O-oh" Eli gripped my waist and as his thrusts met mine.

"I think we have too much clothes on" I purred as I took off my top and bottom, being left in my lace lingerie. Eli did the same and was left in his boxers.

Eli flipped us around and was now on top of me. "Let me help you" He whispered into my ear.

He kissed my mouth, then my neck, down to the valley of my breasts, to my stomach, and my hip bones. He rubbed my clitoris and I moaned. He moved my panties to the side and his fingers traced my entrance.

"D-don't tease me" I pouted.

And Eli listened. He pushed his index finger in and out slowly.

"F-faster"

He added his middle finger and pumped hard and fast. I moaned as I was close.

"ELI" I screamed as I released. Eli continued pumping to help me ride it out.

"Y-your turn" I winked.

I pulled down his boxers and wrapped my fingers around his long shaft. I applied pressure on his tip with my thumb.

"Mmm" Eli moaned.

I lowered my head and kissed his tip before swallowing him whole.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

Clare's cheeks went hollow as she sucked me hard. I knew I was about to come, so I warned her.

She smirked and didn't leave, instead, she allowed me to release in her mouth and she swallowed it all.

She crawled back up and kissed me. "You taste _sooo_ good" She tugged at my lips.

I flipped us over and aligned myself. "Ready?"

"Most definitely" She winked.

I pushed into her and she moaned. I took that as a good sign and thrusted harder.

She was moaning and screaming about how good I was, which turned me on even more.

"You're so big and OHHH" She rolled her head back. "Y-YES" She screamed.

She released and I did soon after. Our bodies were covered in glistening sweat as we lay down next to each other.

"Thank you for the amazing day" Clare nuzzled up beside me.

"No, thank you" I kissed her forehead.

We cuddled and fell asleep to a sweet slumber.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter, but I had to continue and end the date. ****I don't know if I should continue this story anymore, it doesn't seem like anyone reads this... If you do want me to continue, please tell me! And check out my new story - Off Set Love Triangle (Aislinn/Munro/Cristine) !**


End file.
